


Girls Night

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Bucky and Natasha finally meet
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Girls Night

The door was slightly ajar as Bucky gathered the brown paper bags filled with groceries from the apartment hallway. There was an eerie feeling resonating from the apartment, as Bucky walked towards the living room. 

The once pitch-black living room was illuminated by the side table lamp that revealed the redhead assassin, who was sitting on the sofa with her legs folded. She was dressed in fuzzy pajamas with her hair tied into a ponytail.

“Did you buy snacks? I’m starving,” Natasha smiled as Bucky stood frozen in the hallway gawking at the assassin. Bucky gave a polite smile before walking quickly past the living room towards her bedroom. 

She locked her bedroom door, frantically pushing the dresser against the door. She fumbled with unlocking her phone as she listened to the ring tone of the phone.

“Hey, princess,” Sam greeted.

“Black widow is in my apartment,” Bucky voice was filled with panic.

“What? Why is Natasha over?” He said.

“I don’t know, but I’m scared. What if I’ve been secretly a Russian spy and didn’t know until now...” Bucky began to ramble on in a frantic manner. Sam let out a loud laugh in response.

“Hey! You don’t know, I could be a villain. I’ve got the cheekbones for it,” she let out a whine, pouting her lips like a toddler. 

“I highly doubt you're secretly a Russian spy. I’ll ask Steve if he knows anything,” Sam let out a small chuckle as the sound of another conversation could be heard through the phone.

“Steve said that Nat was going to a sleepover at your place,” Sam said as Bucky let out the breath she was holding in. 

“Look, babe, Nat doesn’t have a lot of experience making friends or really having friends besides the team. So, she doesn’t mean to overstep boundaries like this she just wants to be your friend,” Sam said in a serious tone as Bucky began to push back the dresser from the door. 

“Bucky?” a soft voice came from the other side of the door. 

The bedroom door opened slowly to reveal Bucky in pastel pink pajama tank top with matching white and pink fuzzy pajama shorts, greeting Natasha with a warm smile.

“I did, in fact, buy snacks,” Bucky stated, locking arms with Natasha and leading her back to the living room. 

The two acquaintances sat down on the plush grey couch, wrapping themselves up in two various throw blankets. Bucky poured Natasha and herself a glass of wine.

“I read that the way to make friends is you have to get to know them. So, what’s your favorite type of scalpel and why?” Natasha asked with a gleam in her eyes. 

“Well, for my line of work…” Bucky paused for a moment. 

“You know do know I’m a veterinarian? So I tend to use the number three scalpel but if I had to pick a favorite I’d say number four is my favorite. I’ve got long fingers so it helps,” Bucky brought the wine glass to her lips letting out a small chuckle. The two women cuddled up on the couch, laughing with one another and braiding each other's hair.


End file.
